


It Just Feels Right

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Barely Legal, Body Hair, Fic Pic, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: For Feb 2018 Daily_DeviantTheme chosen: homosexuality: both exploring/discovering sexuality and a good, old-fashioned same-sex bed-wreckin'.Summary: A game of Spin the Wand at a Hogwarts party puts Remus and Severus on the path to discovering their sexuality...





	It Just Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In The Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543533) by [FangQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen). 



> I was inspired to draw this after reading fangqueen's smokin' hot fic **In the Closet** -^^^ link above! ^^^


End file.
